harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dementor
Lethifolds Lethifolds share are similiar to dementors: they are a black cloak like creature that is repelled by the Patronus Charm. Could there be some kind of link between the two? I didn't want to put it in here because it seems like speculation, but what do you think? --kaiiiak 21:16, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Personally, I think so. They seem similar -perhaps a Dementor is a lethifold thay has consumed to many humans (hence the skeleton on a Dementor). —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Snoops619 (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::I think the difference is that: ::*What you have mentioned about the skeleton on a dementor. ::*Plus the fact that it isn't mentioned about how the atmosphere is changed when you are around a lethifold. ::Mainly I agree that they are very similar. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 83.216.136.168 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Squibs * I don't remember it ever being revealed the Figg was lying in the trial? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.178.196.172 (talk • ) }| }|}}. * It wasn't in the trial, Someone was discussing it to someone in one of the books about her lying. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 83.216.136.168 (talk • ) }| }|}}. * Or an "inconsistency within canon". AnthonyAppleyard 22:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *I think Rowling revealed it somewhere.... can't remember where though --Ima Wiz Iway amway Imagineway Izardway. 18:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :It was in an interview given after OotP came out. She said Mrs. Figg lied. Squibs cannot see dementors, but she knew what an attack would be like and wanted to help out Harry at his trial. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 18:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) A dementor's kiss A dementor's kiss is worse than death.You will stay alive,but you won't be able do anything because a dementor has eaten your soul.It is something you never want to happen to you.It is dreadful and terrible.It's worse than getting your hands cut off.If you have seen this happen,be careful because a dementor might have seen you and want to suck your soul. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 207.69.137.39 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Class Does anybody know what class the Ministry of Magic gave dementors? I think it is class XXXX. - Tyminator1 (Talk) 00:35, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :It's never stated. The only reference to MOM classifications is in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and the Dementor isn't included. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:54, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::It seems to me that it would probably be XXXXX (Dementor's kiss=worse than death).24.144.151.36 22:47, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::Dementors wouldn't be included in the classification if they are not considered beasts... -Matoro183 (Talk) 01:23, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Why do they where those annoying cloaks, I don't really think they are born with them do you? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 83.216.136.168 (talk • ) }| }|}}. I don't think dementors are born. I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that they just multiply. Gryffindor1991 04:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Class If a sphinx is counted as a beast then why isn't a dementor. If it did have a class I would give it maybe XXXX or maybe even XXXXX. I may not give it 5 as there is a charm against and many others in XXXXX class don't have a charm for wizards and witches to use. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 83.216.136.168 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :The classes are from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) as far as I know so...unless its classified in there we don't put up a classification here. There has be a source for it, we don't just make it up cause we feel like it. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:11, 22 June 2008 (UTC) FA The intro really needs to be rewritten before the time comes for it to be up on the main page.-- 20:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :I've rewritten it to be longer and more detailed, though it might still need a little cleaning up. Oread 10:41, 17 August 2008 (UTC) what happens to the soul --Grindelw4ld 14:54, 3 November 2008 (UTC) When a person is subjected to the kiss, what happens to them in the afterlife? Can they 'move on' etc without a soul, or are they destroyed utterly forever? surely, if somebody's soul is gone, they shouldn't be able to go to any aferlife? i haven't been able to find any answers to this, but if anyone can, i would appreciate it if they added it to the article thanks :It's never been stated in the books or by Rowling, so I'm afraid we don't know. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 15:05, 3 November 2008 (UTC) We don't no for sure, but Rowling said that Voldemort wasn't able to pass into the afterlife because his sould was so damaged, so I'd imagine It would be he same if you had no soul at all. Jayce Carver Talk 15:14, 3 November 2008 (UTC) What about when the Universe ends? The Dementors would be destroyed, so could the souls they have comsumed be released, allowing the person access to the afterlife? 19:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) What do they do with the souls? * What do dementors do with the souls they suck out of people? Do they eat them, like food? Prissymis 20:35, 2 December 2008 (UTC) * Likeliest. If a duck swallows a frog, there is no point looking for the frog next day. AnthonyAppleyard 22:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) * probably float away Speedysnitch 04:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Appearances In which version of game 2 are they mentioned?--Rodolphus 16:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I found an FAQ that mentions them in the PS2 version: http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/561368/20858 Nick O'Demus 21:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Voldemort How would he last in a close encounter with a Dementor? Personally, I think he wouldn't have much trouble since he is just about as evil as they are, and he is devoid of feelings such as love and sadness. Still, he might feel a little on edge because he might feel the presence of his "filthy" Muggle lineage, but thats just a thought. Does anyone think that either one of them is worse than the other? Who would you rather be within 3 feet of, Voldemort, or a Dementor? --Mateo22 18:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) What would happen if You Know Who were given the Dementor's Kiss? 04:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :The part of his soul in his body would be destroyed. Since his consciousness seems to be tied to that particular part of his soul, he most likely would have been unable to act independently. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 05:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Other ways against Dementors There may be another way of repelling a Dementor besides the Patronus Charm, as Harry Potter disagreed with Professor Snape on the best method for confronting one when it was the subject of a report in Sixth Year.2 This implies that there are other methods, which seems further likely given that most Dark Wizards are apparently unable (or unwilling) to produce a Patronus Charm. It'd be interesting to get know - which methods specifically (except Patronus Charm) can expel the Dementors? In the fifth book Harry tells to his uncle that "it's the only thing that has effect on them". Or give please a link/number of chapter with this report in the sixth book because I don't remember anything like this. Thanks in advance. --Microcell 15:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I wondered if it might have something to do with occlumency. Shutting down those parts of your mind that will come to the fore in a dementor attack might do it, or might even prevent the dementor realising you're there. Also, Snape is described as a "superb" occlumens, and it's even a force of habit for him what with all the interaction with Voldemort, so he may find it easier to use occumency than to cast a patronus charm - Tim :The other methods, whatever they are, are never specified. Of course, it could just be Snape being disagreeable again. In the Scholastic edition of HBP, it's in ch.21, p.448. - Nick O'Demus 16:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I wondered if it might have something to do with occlumency. Shutting down those parts of your mind that will come to the fore in a dementor attack might do it, or might even prevent the dementor realising you're there. Also, Snape is described as a "superb" occlumens, and it's even a force of habit for him what with all the interaction with Voldemort, so he may find it easier to use occumency than to cast a patronus charm - Tim :*here's a method: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - --- 17:28 7 of july 2010. ::I believe Dementors can fly... or is that just in the movies? --Ima Wiz Iway amway Imagineway Izardway. 18:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::They fly in the movies, glide in the books. I suppose the nargles are behind it. 00:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Its probably just offensive/defensive spells on general, like Repello or Depulso (though they might have Spell resistance, which probably makes the Patronus Charm all the more valuable). Hmm, actually, thats a thought...To BTS!Green Zubat 19:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC). Second Life * The inevitable has happened :: I have just found a Dementor avatar available on Second Life, on DarkDharma Avatar Isle, Dacia (227, 69, 24). (I have no connection with whoever made it.) AnthonyAppleyard 21:41, May 28, 2010 (UTC) * And as a name of a pop music group: http://www.voicesfromthedarkside.de/interviews/dementor.htm *: See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dementor_(disambiguation) *: AnthonyAppleyard 16:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Abilities Hope you dont mind my change to the abilities section. I think its good. The entire first paragraph was a personal addition. 16:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Tense I know most IU articles are written in past tense, but articles about about broader topics, like creatures and species and such as opposed to specific people, are written in present tense (e.g. Thestral, Giant, Wizard). This one is in past tense though-- is there a specific reason for that, or can I go through the article and change it to present tense? Emmy (★) 23:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I think mostly it should be changed, with the exception of the parts talking about events, I recall from an interview with JKR that she said they couldn't be destroyed, so they must still be in existence. --BachLynn (Accio!) 23:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but they don't guard the prison anymore. --BachLynn (Accio!) 23:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, cool. I'll get on that. Emmy (★) 23:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Can't tell the difference In POA, Dumbledore said dementors can't tell the difference between the people they hunt and other people, so then how do they find anyone ? 02:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Dementors can't see. They just drain the happiness from everyone and feed on the despair. They aren't supposed to preform a kiss without permission from the Ministry (while employed by the Ministry) but after they join Voldemort's side, they do what ever they please. Gryffindor1991 03:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Horcruxes In Deathly Hallows, Hermione mentions that there are few things that destroy Horcruxes like Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre. Do you think its possible for a Dementor to suck the piece of soul of a Horcrux somehow? Gryffindor1991 04:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) i dont really know but i think that is a very good thought but wouldnt the horcrux some form of protection??? just an idea? :) <3 its likely that the dementor would destroy that part of the horcrux as essentially all it is, is a small part of someones soul, it would mean that the creator of the horcux would be able to survive a dementors kiss, prehaps the reason why voldermort does not seem to be affected by their presence